Three Diamonds
by CfSbIi
Summary: Six People, three stories, three diamonds and one family.
1. Past

Three Diamonds  
By: allie. (CfSbIi)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but DBS shouldn't either because he is will to get rid of Harm.  
Pairing: Mac and Harm (As if there was every any doubt)  
Summary: Six People, three stories, three diamonds and one family.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Past.

3:22 pm  
La Jolla, California  
Boardwalk By The Ocean

Trish Montgomery was sitting on a bench at the boardwalk next to the ocean, hanging out with her friends. School had just let out for the summer and Trish and her friends weren't wasting anytime in enjoying the sun.

"Oh! Look at him," said Molly, one of Trish's friends. "Doesn't he look amazing? I haven't seen him around before. I wonder if he's new?" Molly kept talking but Trish just blocked her out. Whenever Molly found a guy attractive she just kept going and Trish knew that the only way to stop her was to let Molly out talk herself. "...Trish! He's coming over here! Look!" And sure enough the handsome guy was walking over to them.

"Hi," he said when he was standing in front of them.

"Hey," said Molly eagerly. But he was just looked past her to Trish.

"I was wondering," he continued, "if you would mind holding my books while I took a swim," he said looking at the ocean and then back at Trish.

This made Trish look up, and when she did she was staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. And she couldn't say no.

"Sure," said Trish smiling.

"Thanks," he said and smiled back. At once Trish knew that with that smile she would do anything for him. "Would you also mind holding my cloths?"

"Not a problem," said Trish. She was awe struck by this man and she didn't even know his name.

Looking at the books that he had given her she noticed that they were all about aviation. Inside the front cover of all the books she saw that they had all been taken out of he Annapolis Naval Academy Library. _'So he was in the Navy'_ she thought, impressed. That was a big deal. To go to college, let alone one that was out of the state, and for the Navy. Trish was suddenly struck and at once she knew that she needed to know all about this mystery man, and she didn't have to wait long, because he was headed back her way.

"Thanks," he said when he was in front of her. "If you give me a second to change, I would love to buy you diner."

Trish looked at him unsure, after all they had just met, but one look into his eyes and she knew that she could trust him. "Sure," she answered with a eager smile.

"Great," he said and smiled. Turning on his heal he headed in the direction of the changing rooms. Five minutes later he returned and offered her his hand. She took it.

"I'm Harm Rabb by the way," he said looking at her.

"Trish Montgomery," Trish supplied.

Harm and Trish settled into a nice diner, they talked about everything, including his dream of graduating Annapolis and flying F-4s for the Navy. Afterwards Harm insisted that he walk Trish him because it was dark. Trish didn't fight him. She was captivated.

When they reached her door Trish turned to Harm and asked him the question that had been playing through her mind all night.

"Harm?" she said quietly.

"Yes," he said facing her.

"Why me? Why not any of the other girls I was sitting with?"

"Honestly?" she nodded. "You have long legs."

Trish had to give him credit. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"... but that wasn't it," he said.

"Oh really?" she said casually. "What else," he said taking a step towards him so that they were toe to toe.

"I saw your smile and I needed to know what it tasted like," and as he said that he was slowly bringing his face closer to hers, and at the last moment pulled away teasing her.

"Oh no you don't," said Trish as she pulled on either side of his face and planted her lips on his. And she just smiled.

* * *

Exactly one year after Harm and Trish met on the boardwalk they married. One year and two months into their marriage Trish discovered that she was pregnant, and nine months later Harm and Trish welcomed Harmon Rabb Jr. into this world. When Harm Jr. was five years old, Harm Sr. went MIA in Vietnam.

Harm never fully recovered and when he was sixteen went to Vietnam looking for his father, but didn't find anything on him. Trish remarried a man name Frank Barnett. Harm never liked Frank believing that his father was still alive.

When Harm turned eighteen he attended the same Naval Academy as his father. He graduated with Honors and joined the Navy as a distinguished pilot.

On Harm's third tour at sea, he was diagnosed with night blindness after crashing his F-14 into the landing deck, aboard a carrier. Killing his RIO, and leaving his chance at walking again unlikely.

Harm then spent the next year at his grandmother's farm slowly healing, and proved all his doctors wrong by walking again and then passing the physical to stay in the Navy.

Realizing that he couldn't fly again for the Navy, Harm attended law school and earned his law degree, so that he could still be in the Navy.

He is now working at the Judge Advocate General Corps (JAG) in Virginia.

Every six months Harm travels out to a carrier to do his quals (qualifications) to still be a Navy pilot, like his father.

Along with his partner, Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie, Harm and Mac battle both in and out of the courtroom...

... and this is one of those times.

TBC.


	2. Present Part One

A/N: Post SeasonTen, but Mattie is still in the picture and hasn't gone back to her father. The Admiral is still at JAG. Oh! And all the new junior attorney's aren't there, for the sake of my life they don't exist on the show.

A/N2: The chapter was to long so I cut it in half. But I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger, so don't worry. G

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Present (Part One)

August 4th, 2004  
2000 (8:00pm)  
Mac's Apartment

Tonight was Mac's birthday and Harm was taking her out for diner. Mac was standing in front of her full length mirror when she heard the knock on her door. Taking a deep breath, and smoothing the front of her dress Mac moved to open the door.

"Your early flyboy," Mac said as she opened the door. But standing on the other side of the door wasn't Harm, but Webb.

"Hello Sarah," he said and walked past her into the apartment.

"What are you doing here Clay?" she asked turning to face him, but not closing the door.

"I came for you Sarah," he said facing her and trying to hug her.

"I told you that it was over Clay. Now leave," she could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Now I don't believe that Sarah. I love you, and I think that we should be together," he said backing her into a corner.

"Clay I want you to leave now," pushing him off and away from her. But unfortunately Clay wasn't very stable and fell backwards.

Mac went over to him getting ready to help him up, but Clay had a different idea, and he pulled Mac down on top of him so that her face was next to his and before she could pull away he was kissing her.

And that is when Harm walked through the door.

"Mac?" he said not seeing them on the floor. "Mac are you okay?" he said slightly more worried, knowing that Mac would never leave her door open.

"Harm! What are you doing here?" yelled Clay from the floor. And that's when Mac stood up, and saw the look of hurt on Harm's face, before it clouded over into a protective shield, and that's when Clay also stood up.

"Harm," Mac started.

"No. No, Mac it's okay," Harm said defeated. "I understand." He turned to leave, but as soon as he reached the door he turned around and walked back into the apartment, and handed Mac then Red Roses that he had been carrying. "Happy Birthday Sarah. You look amazing," he said and kissed her on the cheek and then left. Closing the door behind him.

"It's your birthday?" asked Clay, and then he really looked at her. She was wearing a halter black dress that ended at her knees and matching shoes. It all clicked. "I messed up didn't I?" asked Clay.

"Yes Clay. You did," said Mac with tears in her eyes. "Please leave," she said turning away from him.

"I'm sorry Sarah," he said and then left her apartment,

Mac didn't waste anytime in grabbing her keys and running out the door. _'I hope he forgives me,'_ she though while putting her car into drive and speeding to Harm's apartment.

2147 (9:47pm)  
Harm's Apartment

"Harm," yelled Mac knocking on his door. "Open up! Wee need to talk!"

Harm opened the door still wearing his jacket looking lost and confused. "What is it Mac? I thought that you and Clay would be out celebrating your birthday," he said totally without emotion letting her into the apartment.

"Harm. Webb and I aren't back together," she said looking him in the eye, knowing it was the only way that he would believe her. "He wanted to but-," she tried.

"It's alright Mac," he said cutting her off. "You don't need to explain it to me. Just give me a little more heads up next time okay?" he said turning away from her.

"Harm, Webb and I aren't back together," she tried again. "I told him no. I told him I didn't want to be with him."

"Your not with Webb?" he asked finally facing her.

"I'm not with Webb." His next move was unexpected. He took three strides to reach her and took her into an engulfing hug.

"Thank God," he muttered into her hair. "Thank God."

TBC in Part Two.


	3. Present Part Two

CHAPTER THREE: Present (Part Two)

* * *

November 20th, 2009  
1900 (7:00pm)  
Richmond, Virginia  
Mac and Harm's House

"Mommy, tell me about how daddy asked you to marry him again," said Alexis, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Again angel?" said Mac smoothing Alexis hair so that it would stay behind her ears.

"Yes mommy. I want to hear the story again," Alexis was just as stubborn as her mother and father at the age of five.

"Okay," said Mac taking a deep breath. "It all started-"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

September 21st, 2004  
Harm's Birthday  
0900 (9:00am)  
JAG HQ

"Hey Sailor!" said Mac walking into Harm's office, and sitting down on the far side of his desk, so that she was next to him. "We still on for tonight at McMurphy's with everyone else to celebrate?"

"Yup," he said, but he was getting distracted because Mac was sitting on his desk and her skirt had ridden up, just a little over the approite mark.

Mac and Harm had been dating for a little over a month, ever since the night of Mac's birthday. They hadn't told anyone yet, but everyone suspected because they were acting different around one another. And all the tension that had once seem to exist was gone, but replaced with the feeling of happiness.

"Harm?"

"Hum?" he had started stroking the skin from her knee to the highest point on her thigh that he dared to go. But each time he made the journey back up his hand would go father, seeing how far Mac would let him go.

"Harm," Mac said a little louder this time, trying not to draw the attention of everyone in the bull pin, since the door was still open.

When he finally looked up, but didn't stop his hand she said, "Not now. We're in the office." But she wasn't giving it much of a fight.

"I know, I know," but he didn't let up. "Hey Mac," he said "I've got something I want to give you," he said reaching into his bottom draw.

"You've got something for me?" Mac asked a little curious to her partners odd topic change.

"Yup, I saw it in a store the other day and I thought of you, and this seems like the perfect time to give it to you," he said pulling out a long black velvet box. "Here you go."

Opening the box with shaky fingers, Mac quickly saw the most stunning bracelet of diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. All set in platinum. "Oh Harm. Thank you so much, but I can't take this. It must have cost a fountune," she said trying to hand him the box back.

"No way," said Harm pushing her hands back towards her. "I saw this and I thought you would love it and I love you, so I don't see why what it cost would matter."

"I love you too, Harm," she said a little awe struck. Although they both knew how the other felt this was really the first time either had said it out loud.

* * *

**Back To The Present**

"And then what! And then what!" shouted Alexis happily.

"Well then -,"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

2100 (9:00pm)  
Later That Night  
Mac's Apartment

"Hey Mac, you ready?" said Harm walking into Mac's room. Even though they weren't living together they always spent the night at either apartment, so it was almost the same.

"Where's the fire flyboy? You in a rush for some reason?" said Mac from her bathroom.

"Nope, no rush," said Harm coming to stand behind her. "Are you going to wear the bracelet that I gave you?"

"Of corse, I just have to go get it. Come so you can put it on for me," she said going out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"Yes ma'am," said Harm following Mac's lead.

Standing in front of her full length mirror Mac looked herself over. "Come here flyboy. Can a girl get some help with her bracelet," said Mac holding out the box and then her wrist to Harm.

"Perfect," he said when he was done putting the bracelet on her wrist and turning around so that he was standing behind Mac in the mirror. Putting his hands on her stomach Harm rested his head on her shoulder. They looked stunning together. "There is one thing that could make this better," he said not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"And what would that be?" Mac sighed.

"This," said Harm, and with that he reached into his pocket and puled out a matching necklace to the bracelet. He clasped it around Mac's neck before she could say anything.

"Harm," she started.

"Sh. It matches the bracelet," he said smiling.

"But," Mac tried again.

"But nothing. Mac, it's not everyday that I get to spoil my favorite girl."

"I better be the only girl you spoil flyboy."

"You bet your sweet six, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," said Mac turning around and looping her arms around Harm's neck and kissing him. "Come on. Let's go."

"Do we have to?" Harm whined after Mac pulled herself from his arms. "I would _much_ rather stay here," he said pulling her back into his arms and kissing her.

"As much as I would like to do that flyboy, if we don't leave now we're going to have a very annoyed two star on our hands. Now march!" she said pushing him towards the door.

"Yes ma'am," said Harm giving her a mock salute.

"Smart ass," said Mac closing the door.

"But you love it," said Harm.

"Don't push it," Mac said giving him a small smile.

"Yes ma'am," was Harm's reply as they stepped into the elevator.

* * *

**Present Time  
**Richmond, Virginia  
Mac and Harm's Home

"Alexis, why aren't you in bed yet?" asked Harm walking into his daughter's room ready to play daddy.

"Mommy was just telling me the story of how you asked her to marry you again," she said very matter of factly to Harm.

"Again?" he asked coming to sit next to Mac on their daughter's bed.

"Yes, again. Now sh!"

"Sorry," he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Can I finish now?" asked Mac, at their nods she continued.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

2115 (9:15pm)  
en route to McMurphy's  
Harm's Lexus

"Mac can you hand me a tissue out of the consul please," Harm said risking a glance in her direction.

"Sure Harm," Mac said reaching into the consul. Pulling out the box that was in there Mac said, "Looks like it's empty sailor, sorry."

"Are you sure?" asked Harm.

Sticking her hand inside the box, Mac's hand hit something but it wasn't a tissue. "No tissues but there is something in there." Mac said trying to see the two small objects that she was holding in her hands. "I can't see what they are though."

"Turn on the light," said Harm risking another glance in her direction.

"Okay," said Mac turning on the light. When the light was on Mac gasped. In her hand she was holding two princess cut diamond earrings. "Harm," she said.

"What?" he asked. "They match," he said again when she gave im a disbelieving look. "What they do!" he said.

"Harm, this is all really to much. First the bracelet, then the necklace, and now earrings."

"Mac we've been over this. I like spoiling you. Now please, wear the earrings and promise me this is the last that I'll hear about it tonight. It's my birthday, and I like spoiling you, so humor me."

"Fine, but only for now. We _are_ going to talk about this later," and with that she put the earrings in and they rode the rest of the way to McMurphy's in silence.

2132 (9:32pm)  
McMurphy's

"Commander. Good of you to join us," said the Admiral.

"Sorry, sir. I had to swig by and pick up Mac on the way over.

"Good to see you two getting along."

"Yes sir, it is. Pardon me," he said turning to see Mac being questioned by Harriet, Coasts and Mattie.

"Woah, ma'am. That's a stunning set you've got there," said Harriet admiring Mac's new jewelry.

"Thank you Harriet," said Mac.

"Yes ma'am. Whoever have you that must care for you very much," said Coates. "But I wasn't aware that you were seeing anyone."

"I am but I didn't want everyone to know just yet," said Mac. She and Harm were planning on telling everyone tonight.

"Does Harm know," asked Mattie. She was very protective of Harm and also noticed that he had been acting differently over the last month.

"Yes, he was the first person to find out," said Mac catching his eye.

"Oh, okay," said Mattie, and looked sadly at Harriet. They were the President's of the 'Mac and Harm Fan Club.'

"Excuse me," said Mac making her was over to Harm.

"Hey flyboy. Having fun?" asked Mac when she reached Harm.

"I would be having more fun if you'd dance with me," he said holding out his hand to her.

"Is that an order?" she asked taking his hand.

"Do I need to make it one Marine?" he said leading her to the dance floor.

"Never," she replied.

"Good," he said taking her into his arms.

* * *

"Do you think the Commander knows him?" asked Coasts looking at Harriet and Mattie.

"I'm sure, why else would he look like that while he dancing with the Colonel. It's the same face that he had at her engagement party to Mic. He looks unsure," said Harriet watching the couple on the dance floor.

"I just hope that he'll be alright," said Mattie. "He's been acting weird all month. I guess that's when Mac told him."

"Maybe," said Harriet still watching Mac and Harm on the dance floor. "Maybe."

* * *

_Sitting At One Of The Large Table At The Back Of The Bar_

Everyone was sitting down talking, eating and just having a good time. Mac and Harm were on the side of the round table that was part of a booth, sitting as close to one another as they dared, but still touching at all times.

"Ma'am," said Harriet trying to get Mac's attention across the table.

"Yes Harriet," said Mac turning away from her conversation with Sturgis to talk to Harriet.

"Ma'am, there is something in your glass," said Harriet pointing at Mac's tonic water with lime that Harm had just brought her and then turned back to her conversation with Mattie on how to get Mac and Harm together.

"What the," said Mac when she looked into the bottom of her glass, and saw a diamond, set in platinum surrounded by smaller rubies and emeralds. The matching ring to her earrings, necklace and bracelet. Turning to face Harm, who was in a conversation with the Admiral, she just stared at the back of his head with her mouth open.

As if sensing her eyes on him, Harm excused himself from the conversation with the Admiral and Tiner to face Mac.

Her eyes asked a question and he just nodded. Picking up her glass, Harm stuck his hand inside of her glass to pull out the ring.

"I had to make it a complete set," he said looking into her eyes. "Marry me, Princess?" he asked putting the ring on her finger as a tear escaped her eye.

"Yes," she said leaning into kiss him.

"Good, I would hate for you to have an incomplete set," Harm said when they broke apart.

Surprisingly no one had taken notice to the exchange between the couple. It wasn't until a half and hour later when Mattie said.

"Mac?" Mattie said whole table going quite, but not taking her gaze off Mac's right hand.

"Yes Mattie?" said Mac noticing that the whole table had gone quiet and was now focusing on her right hand.

"What's that on your ring finger?" Mattie asked looking up at Mac. "You weren't wearing that before."

"No. I just got it. I was told that it completes the set," said Mac with a smile in her voice. While her right hand may been on the table her left hand had been in Harm's since he asked her, refusing to let go of that bond.

"Another friendship ring?" asked the Admiral. The question from five years ago coming rushing back.

"Not this time, sir," said Harm looking at the Admiral and then back to Mac smiling.

"Good," said the Admiral gruffly. "And about damn time to. Congratulations son," he said slapping Harm on the shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," said Harm looking back at him.

Taking this as an okay the rest of the table began to congratulate the pair. Mattie and Harriet with stupid grins on their faces.

* * *

The rest of the time when on without a hitch.

The birthday boy got to blow out all the candles on his cake, with help from Mattie. He opened his presents from his friends and extended family. Not realizing that he hadn't gotten his gift from Mac yet. But when he asked her she just said that he would have to wait until they got home.

When they finally did reach her place Mac went into her room, leaving Harm waiting on the couch. A few minutes later Mac came back into the room holding a narrow package and handed it to Harm.

Inside Harm found a home pregnancy test telling him that he was pregnant. That Mac was pregnant.

He couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Now it's time to go to bed," said Mac finishing the story.

"That's how I want my husband to ask me to marry him," said Alexis settling down into her bed.

"You planning on getting married soon?" Harm asked his daughter.

"Not yet daddy!" Alexis said giggling. "It was just a fairy tale."

"Yea Sailor," said Mac wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's our fairy tale. You got a problem with that?"

"Not one," he said also wrapping his arms around her. "It brought me my two favorite girls," he said kissing Mac on the nose.

"EW! Daddy!" said Alexis.

"Sorry! Good night angel. I love you," he said leaving the room with Mac.

"I love you too daddy and mommy!" said Alexis yawning as her head hit the pillow.

"Don't grow up to fast," Harm added.

"Don't worry daddy. I won't."

"Good," said Harm closing the door.

"You know Harm. She is going to wait for someone like you to marry," said Mac stepping into his arms.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked.

"Not at all," said Mac kissing him. "Not at all.

TBConcluded.


	4. Future

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, the server wouldn't let me log on! I hope you all have enjoyed the story, and I would just like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! G>

* * *

Chapter Three

**Fifteen Years Later**

1524 (3:24pm)  
October 18th, 2016  
Naval Academy  
Annapolis, Maryland

"Lexi! Lexi wait up!" he yelled but she didn't hear him. Keeping up her pace Alexis Rabb kept running, a habit that she had picked up when she was younger, running with her parents every morning. It was her plebe year at Annapolis and she was ready for all of the challenges that she was going to face.

All throughout her life Alexis, Lexi, had strived to be just like her parents. Growing up around the JAG crew it was hard not to be effected by all the military surrounding her. Once she had set her mind to it there was nothing that could drag her away from reaching her goal.

Boy's were never a problem in Lexi's life. She was waiting for someone like her father. 'Prince Charming' as her mother would refer to him as. Sure she had boyfriends, she has boy's that were friends, but never had they ever given her problems, they were never able to drag her mind away from what needed to be done.

But then there was Peter, the boy that was calling her now.

When they first met they both knew that there was something more, there was more than that attraction. But in their first years at the Academy they weren't allowed to date, that privilege was only for the upper class men. Now into their third year they were free to do as they wished, well almost, as long as it wasn't against regulations.

"Alexis Rabb! Stand at attention!" yelled Peter. If she didn't notice him before she did not. Abruptly Alexis stopped running and stood at attention not realizing that it was Peter that had called her. "Thank you," he said coming to stand in front of her. Though they were the same year, Peter and Alexis usually joked around with one another by calling the other to attention when they were trying to get through to the other, quite like now.

Seeing that it was Peter, Alexis relaxed. "Very funny," she said as she started walking back to their dorm. Males and females shared the same dorm, but were separated by different wings.

"I thought so," said Peter. "Where were you just now? You were in your own little world."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about my mom and dad."

"Are they okay?" Peter asked worriedly. When Alexis had brought Peter home for the first time Mac and Harm had loved him from the started, and vice versa. Peter looked up to Harm and Mac as any younger officer, but he also looked up to them because they were great people.

"Yea, their fine," she said, walking a little faster.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I was just remembering the story of how dad asked mom to marry him." Of corse Peter had heard the story before. It was one of Alexis favorite stories. It was her fairy tale. "I was just wondering if that would ever happen to me. If I am ever going to get _my_ fairy tale.

"Lexi look at me," he said, but she just kept walking. "Alexis stop," he said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "Lexi look at me," when she turned her head away from him, he took her chin in his hand and made him look in his eyes. "Lexi your going to get that fairy tale. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Haven't yet," he answered. Neither aware of the parallels of the words spoken twenty years before. "Come on. Let's go home," he said taking her hand.

"Okay," she said and followed him back to their dorm.

1745 (5:45pm)  
Alexis Dorm

"Hey Lexi," Peter said a little while later, once they had settled in.

"Hum," she replied, not looking up from her aviation book. She was following in her father's footsteps by becoming a pilot. But she was following her mother by joining the Marine Corps. When she had first told the JAG crew they all just smiled and said that she was just like her parents. Everyone including Admiral Chedwiggen.

"Do you want to go to diner tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "When?" she asked looking up at him and smiling. It was her father's smile, and like her father she could get almost everything that she wanted.

"Now? We could just head down to Robo and bring it back to eat."

"Sounds good to me," she said going to stand up."

"Let me get your jacket," he said and went into her room and came out a few minutes later carrying her jacket. "Turn around and I'll help you."

"Thanks," she said when she was slipping into her jacket.

"Anytime," he said and turned to open the door for her. "Lady's first."

"Why thank you, sir," Alexis joked.

1830 (6:30pm)  
Alexis's Dorm

"I did not think that it would take that long. Could you have imaged if we had tried to find a table? Thank God we brought it back with us," Alexis said. "I'm going to put my coat back. Want me to take yours?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Yea, please," he said handing her his coat and then started unpacking the food.

"Hey Peter," yelled Alexis from her room.

"Yea?" he asked.

"What's this?" Alexis asked still in her room.

"What's what?" he asked playing dumb. He knew exactly what it was. He looked up when she came out of her room. The look on her face was priceless.

"Yes," she said coming to stand across from him at the table.

"Yes?" he asked coming to stand in front of her.

"Umhum," she said kissing him.

"I love you," he said taking the ring from her hand and putting it on her left ring finger.

"I love you, too," she said placing the other object on the table. "Come one, lets go reserve leave for the weekend and head up to Virginia to tell the parents in person."

"Okay. Let's go," he said grabbing their coats. With that they headed out the door.

Sitting on the table where Alexis left it was Alexis's favorite stuffed animal Sam, the cow. Around his neck as a sign saying, "Mill Moo Marry Me?"

Yes, it was a good beginning. A good beginning indeed.

THE END.


End file.
